frozenfandomcom_pl-20200215-history
Blog użytkownika:ArcherofForestRiver/Heart of Dragon-Chapter One
A o to pierwszy rozdział :D Bardzo przepraszam za błędy i zapraszam do czytania :) 1. A new beginning -Anna? Elsa delikatnie zapukała do drzwi nowego pokoju swojej siostry. Usłyszała tylko stłumioną odpowiedź, po czym nacisnęła klamkę. -Jak się trzymasz? - zapytała łagodnie, wchodząc do zabałaganionego pokoju z dwoma kubkami kakao w dłoni.-''Ona jest niemożliwa. Mieszka w tym pokoju dopiero od trzech dni, a już wygląda on gorzej od stajni'' - przemknęło jej przez myśl. Nie była na nią zła. Kochała swoją siostrę taką, jaką była. A była miłą, szaloną, pełną energii i wiecznie uśmiechniętą nastolatką. Prawie każdego dnia roznosiła ją energia. Były jednak wyjątki. Jednego dnia, co roku Anna zawsze chodziła przygnębiona. Ciągnęło się to już od trzech lat. Nie czekając na odpowiedź młodszej siostry, omijając zwinnie wszystkie śmieci, podeszła do dziewczyny siedzącej na łóżku z laptopem na kolanach i słuchawkami na uszach. Anna nawet nie podniosła wzroku na siostrę. -Zrobiłam nam kakao - powiedziała Elsa, siadając obok niej. W pokoju było zimno. Z resztą tak, jak w całej tej starej posiadłości, którą odziedziczyły po swoich dalekich krewnych. Budynek był duży, wybudowany w stylu wiktoriańskim, z rozległym ogrodem i mnóstwem nieużywanych i nieodkrytych pokoi, które trzeba było wkrótce wysprzątać. -Anna, proszę. Porozmawiajmy chociaż. Nienawidzę, kiedy jesteś smutna. To do ciebie nie pasuje. Rudowłosa westchnęła. Zdjęła słuchawki i odłożyła komputer na bok, po czym spojrzała na siostrę wilgotnymi oczyma. -Jak ty to robisz? - zapytała, siląc się na obojętny ton. -Co masz na myśli? -Dlaczego normalnie żyjesz w ten dzień? Jak się tak szybko pozbierałaś?- do jej oczu powoli zaczęły napływać łzy. -Ja... och, po prostu przyjęłam sobie jedną zasadę - odpowiedziała Elsa podając jej kubek. Anna wzięła go od niej, ale nie napiła się. Po prostu zacisnęła na nim dłonie. -Jaką? -Przeszłość pozostaje przeszłością. Nie zrozum mnie źle, oczywiście, że kochałam rodziców. Nadal ich kocham, ale wracanie do czegoś, czego nie zmienimy nie ma sensu. Trzeba być silnym i żyć dalej, jasne? Anna kiwnęła głową i spuściła wzrok. -Aniu, zobacz, wreszcie opuściłyśmy Barney'ów-z całych sił starała się nie wzdrygnąć na wspomnienie ich rodziny zastępczej. Nie wyszło jej.- Mamy nowy dom, a pieniędzy jak narazie starczy nam na życie. Ty możesz się uczyć w liceum, ja mogę kontynuować studia. Niedługo znajdę pracę. Zaczniemy od nowa i wszystko się ułoży. -Może i masz rację - przytaknęła rudowłosa i zmusiła się do uśmiechu. -Moja dzielna, mała siostrzyczka! - Elsa przytuliła ją. -Mam dla ciebie niespodziankę. -Jaką? - Anna wyraźnie się ożywiła i wzięła łyk kakao. -Jak wiesz, w tym mieście mieszka także nasza kuzynka Punzie. Skoro już jutro idziesz do szkoły, a ja na wykłady to nie sądzisz, że powinnyśmy się trochę zapoznać z tym miastem i z ludźmi? -Jestem za! -Punzie zaproponowała, że zabierze nas najpierw do swoich znajomych, a potem razem gdzieś skoczymy - uśmiechnęła się Elsa. -Świetnie, to kiedy idziemy? -Jak miło widzieć, że znowu się uśmiechasz. &&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&& -To gdzie jedziemy? - zapytała, Anna siedząc w samochodzie wraz z siostrą i kuzynką. -Najpierw do mieszkania mojego chłopaka, Julka - odpowiedziała Punzie. - Ma tam próbę ze swoim zespołem. -O, na czym gra?- zainteresowała się Elsa. -Jest wokalistą. Śpiewanie pomaga mu zapomnieć o przeszłości. -Powiedziałaś to takim tonem, jakby był jakimś kryminalistą. No wiesz ludzi zabijał, kradł i ćpał... - zauważyła Anna. -Bo nim był. -Co?! - ożywiła się Anna. - Naprawdę? -Miał parę sprzeczek z policją i tak dalej. Ale już z tym skończył. Pochwalę się, że to między innymi dzięki mnie - uśmiechnęła się. -Opowiedz, kto jeszcze gra w ich zespole? -W Mantycorze, bo tak się nazywają, gra jeszcze jego dobry kumpel Kristoff. Gostek jest spoko, chociaż to typ samotnika. Są takie chwile, kiedy musi pójść w góry i toleruje wtedy tylko towarzystwo swojego psa - zaśmiała się. - Jest basistą. Gitarzystą jest tam też Jack, znany niemal w całym mieście dzięki swoim kawałom. Jest jeszcze Merida, która gra na perkusji. Ta dziewczyna jest naprawdę super. Prawie wszyscy zazdroszczą jej włosów. Lepiej uważajcie, aby z nią nie zadzierać. -Ma znajomości? -Hahah! Nie potrzebuje ich! -zaśmiała się Rapunzel skręcając w jedną z uliczek, nie wyglądających szczególnie przyjaźnie -Ma swój łuk i pałeczki. No i parę noży w butach, i kieszeniach. Anna i Elsa spojrzały po sobie, wywołując u Punzie kolejny napad śmiechu. -A i raz, gdy nie miała przy sobie niczego oprócz szkolnego piórnika, rzuciła cyrklem jak nożem. -Wiesz Punzie, my tak tutaj... eee wiesz, chyba zapomniałam z domu... - zaczęła Anna, ale jej kuzynka zaśmiała się jeszcze głośniej. -Anna, spokojnie! Oni nie są psychopatami, naprawdę! - zapewniła. - No, chyba że obrazisz Star Wars albo Władcę Pierścieni w obecności Meridy. Wtedy niczego nie moge obiecać. Samochód wjechał na betonowy podjazd przed drewnianym domem, który wyglądał na nieszczególnie zadbany. Trawa wyglądała, jakby nie była koszona od miesięcy. Z garażu dochodziły odgłosy brzdąkania gitary basowej i czyiś śmiech. -Nie słychać, aby byli zajęci próbą - stwierdziła Elsa. -Ach, pewnie sobie zrobili przerwę -Punzie razem z kuzynkami podeszła do drzwi garażu, które pokryte były grafiti i różnymi napisami. Zza drzwi doszedł ich głuchy odgłos przewracanego mebla, jakieś przekleństwo i głośny, dziewczęcy śmiech. Gdy Rapunzel podniosła drzwi i wszystkie trzy weszły do środka. Garaż był urządzony w stylu, można by się wyrazić, męskim. Ściany pooblepiane były plakatami komiksów i jakichś innych zespołów oraz zdjęciami z koncertów. W jednym, tylnym rogu mieściły się instrumenty, a w drugim umieszczony był telewizor z podłączonym do niego playstation i zniszczona kanapa. Obok niej, na drewnianej podłodze leżał duży bernardyn, machający ogonem. Na kanapie leżał zrelaksowany, dobrze zbudowany chłopak o jasnych włosach, ubrany w czarny T-shirt i stare jeansy. W ręku trzymał gitarę basową. Brzdąkał na niej tylko sobie znaną melodię i podśpiewywał pod nosem. Basista nawet nie zwrócił uwagi, na leżącego na podłodze gitarzystę, przygniecionego wzmacniaczem. Chłopak postękiwał cicho, próbując się podnieść. Miał nażelowane, wręcz białe włosy i niebieską bluzę z kapturem. -Ruda, weź to ze mnie zdejmij! -wystękał z trudem, patrząc z dołu na dziewczynę, która siedziała po turecku na podłodze z joistikiem w jednej ręce. Rudowłosa wcale nie była pochłonięta grą. Starała się nie udusić ze śmiechu. -Nie mogę! - zdołała powiedzieć, ocierając łzy wierzchem ręki -Wiesz jak to wyglądało? Jak... jak...Ahahahaha!!! -znowu ryknęła śmiechem, nie mogąc się opanować. -Hej! Punzie, słońce moje! -Julek ubrany w flanelową czerwoną koszulę i biały podkoszulek wprost wybiegł na Rapunzel, która nadal nieśmiało stała wraz z Anną i Elsą w drzwiach. -Julek! Pocałowali się szybko, a reszta zespołu nawet nie zwróciła na nich większej uwagi. Byli widocznie przyzwyczajeni do takich powitań. -Myślałam, że ciężko ćwiczycie - oznajmiła blondynka, uśmiechając się do chłopaka. -O tak, nie widzisz? - wskazał na Kristoffa, brzdąkającego na basie. Punzie zaśmiała się. -Muszę was z kimś zapoznać. Hej, zespole! - krzyknęła. Kristoff spojrzał na nią z nad gitary i natychmiast się podniósł z kanapy. Merida zostawiła grę i pomogła Jackowi wydostać się z pod wzmacniacza. -To Elsa i Anna. Moje kuzynki.-powiedziała Rapunzel. Kategoria:Wpisy na blogach Kategoria:Opowiadania